


Golden Bubble

by takiko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A lot of firsts, Episode Related, Episode: s02e18 Awake Arise Or Be Forever Fallen, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Pillow Talk, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Sweet Magnus Bane, conversation is key, turn-ons and turn offs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takiko/pseuds/takiko
Summary: The morning-scene in 2x18, but a little differently. With a little more talking. With a lot of playfulness. With lots and lots of kisses. Sexual innuendos. Exploring each other. Sweet, sweet Malec!





	Golden Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time, I tried my hand in writing in english. I hope it's not too bad language and grammar-wise ^^' It was certainly lots of fun to write it! :)

Golden sheets and golden covers blanketing his body. Bright sunlight flowing into the room, making the little specks of dust in the air sparkle like diamonds. 

These were the first things Alec noticed, when he woke up that morning.

He felt as if he was lying inside of a bubble, a heaven of sorts made just for him and the man he spent the last incredible night with. There was a lightness in his body, a peace in his soul, and a quietness in his head, creating a comforting, floaty feeling he rarely experienced before, if at all. He felt relaxed and free from any disturbing thoughts. 

That was a first. 

There were lots of firsts in his life all of a sudden. Hours after the first sex, here comes the first time in his young life, when he doesn’t feel anything, but happiness. Because this must be happiness, right? It has to be!

It’s strange. 

And good, definitely good. 

Strangely good. 

Everything he always wanted, but could never quite believe, he can have it for himself. 

Feather-like touches tickled his fingers, making him more aware of his surroundings. 

Magnus. 

Holy mother of angels, he had sex with Magnus! 

”Good morning!” He heard, and didn’t even had to think, the answer just came out like the most natural thing in the world, because waking up nuzzled together with a beautiful warlock was apparently natural for him in this golden bubble of light.

”Good morning.” 

Magnus continued to play with his fingers, and he blinked several times to adjust his eyes to the brightness, and to clear the last remnants of sleep from his head. Not at all was he blinking to make sure, the whole scene isn’t a dream or some kind of wild imagination. No. Not at all. 

”I feel like I’m floating. Is it… normal?” he asked, pulling his arm from beneath the warlocks head, so they can face each other. He knew he was staring, but didn’t care. Like… at all. This was his golden bubble! And dream or not, he is going to enjoy it, as long as it lasts. With that in mind, he gazed long and unashamed and in absolute wonder at the tangled mess of hair, that was his lover’s version of a bed head.

It was a first, seeing him without the perfect hair and perfect make-up. 

It was a first, he had the right to call him his ’lover’.

He stared so long, he almost missed the answer. 

”Everything you feel right now is valid and normal,” said the man, tracing Alec’s lips with his right index finger. ”There are no rules, Alexander. There is no ’how to feel after the first sex’ codex, you have to follow to the letter. Just let yourself feel what you feel. Simple enough. Although…”

His finger traveled to Alec’s chin, then without hesitation slided down, along the ink-black line of the Deflect rune and further, through silky strands of chest hair, where he slowly changed paths, and started drawing the infinity symbol around and around of his nipples, making Alec lose his mind slowly but very, very surely. 

”Magnus!” He managed to choke out, but the other man simply smiled, and continued his line of thoughts, never ceasing the movement around his lovers perking nipples. And he didn’t even touch them yet! 

”I imagine the Clave has some rules for this, too. The law is hard, but IT-IS-THE-LAW!” Recited Magnus in a deep, theatrical voice. Alec would have laughed, but the only hard thing he could think of, was between his two legs. ”Paragraph 25415, Rule Nr.211: All Shadowhunters must feel a little bit of remorse and a pinch of regret on the fine morning after the first sex, ’cause being too happy is a big no-no in a Shadowhunters life!”

”Magnus, please!” Alec caught the other man’s wandering hand to preserve the little what’s left of his self control, but immediately planted a small kiss on the tip of the very finger that a moment ago was driving him crazy. ”You’re confusing my poor body right now.” 

”How so?” smiled Magnus sweetly, innocently. The audacity!

”Well, teasing me like this is a big turn-on” said Alec blushing. He wasn’t really used to these kind of conversations. To cover his embarrassment, he started to play with the beads of Magnus’ necklace. ”Unfortunately, the effect was completely ruined by all those talk of the Clave.” 

”Oh my, what a fool I am,” frowned the warlock adorably. ”But at least I gathered important informations about your turn-ons and turn-offs. Of course, the negative effect of the Clave wasn’t a big surprise. But this,” A clever finger found one of Alec’s nipples again. He couldn’t control the small whining sound that came out of his throat and felt himself getting harder and harder by the second. ”This is a very valueable piece of information.” 

”Great,” he managed to answer, and pouted a little before saying. ”But I feel left out. You know so much about my body already… How about I conduct my own research?” 

Magnus’ smile widened. He grabbed Alec’s hand without hesitation and guided it from the beads to the silky expense of his chest.

”You’re welcome to start any kind of research involving my body, Alexander” He leaned closer, and traced the Deflect rune with his tongue, before whispering into his lover’s ear. ”I’m quite magical after all, am I not?” 

”Wait, what?” Alec knew he was blushing madly, and his hand stilled on the other man’s toned stomach. ”Where did you hear that?

”You’re beautiful when you blush. And I might have heard it from your lovely ex-fiancé, before she left for Idris.” 

Alec felt the heat in his crotch turning down a notch. What the actual hell? 

”Congratulations, I think you found another one,” he said in displeasure, mouth turning down into a frown.

”Oh?” 

”Talking about my ex-fiancé, while we’re lying in our bed is a big turn-off, Magnus. Like… HUGE!”

”I’ll keep that in mind, darling.” 

”Okay, I really feel left out now,” said Alec, and deciding to be bold, started to explore the glorious body before him. ”Do I not deserve a little reward for revealing so much information about myself? What about you? What turnes you on?” he asked, staring into his lover’s eyes, while keeping his hands busy with tracing small patterns into the golden skin of the warlocks neck, chest, and stomach, never wandering lower than the sheets, that pooled around Magnus’ waist. It wasn’t time for that yet. They’ll get there. He didn’t want to rush. This little morning Q&A was surprisingly fun, a game he never EVER had the chance to play before. 

Another first. 

Feeling Magnus’s breaths turn quick and heavy was exciting, even more so, because he knew, he was the cause of it.

”The answer to that is easy, my love,” said Magnus and surprising him with a sudden change of positions, he straddled the Shadowhunters tall body, looking down on him with nothing but adoration in his eyes. ”It’s you! The biggest turn-on for me is you. My dear Alexander. My first Shadowhunter. A stubborn to the core, good-hearted, brave, beautiful Shadowhunter,” he whispered, emphasizing every new word with a light kiss to a different rune on said Shadowhunter’s body. 

One on Stealth, and Alec’s breath hitched.

One to the Strength rune, and he heard himself moan in excitement. 

A kiss to Accuracy, and he tangled his fingers into Magnus’ hair, feeling the need to hang onto something, before he loses the last ounces of control he left.

By the time the warlock reached the Stamina rune on the left side of his stomach, he was keening softly, buckling his hips as much as their positions allowed. What happened with going slow? 

Apparently Magnus had the same thought; instead of going lower, he leaned into Alec’s body, and claimed his mouth with such passion, it immediately brought clolourful memories about last night’s activities into the front of Alec’s mind. 

”Okay, I think I believe you,” he managed to say after they parted, while panting for precious air. ”But you are cheating.”

”Oh, really? ” asked the other in a breathless tone, that made Alec’s heart fill with pride. He did that! He had that effect on him. 

”Yes, really. I was pretty specific about my turn-ons while your answer was generic at best. I need details! Lots and lots of details, that I can work with in the future. ” 

”My little explorer wants details. Let’s see.” Magnus pretended to be deep in thought. He didn’t move, but the way he straddled Alec’s thighs, the comforting weight of his muskled, lean body on his, was driving Alec crazy. ”Here is the thought,” Magnus looked down on him with a mischevious sparkle in his eyes, that made the butterflies in Alec’s stomach flutter in excitement. ”Let’s trade! We take turns saying turn-ons, trying to be as detailed as possible. How does that sound?” 

”Wonderful. You first!” smirked Alec devilishly, but it turned into a moan, when Magnus wiggled his hips in revenge, creating wonderful friction. 

His boyfriend was a demon. Well, half-demon, but still!

”All right! Let’s see… Number one: runes! These mysterious symbols scattered all around your devine body. They make me wild, especially this one,” Magnus pointed out, attacking the Deflect rune with kisses, but pausing when he felt the obvious bulge under the golden blanket covering the lower half of his lover’s body. ”And this one… it intricates me very much. Like… I have thousands of questions about it” He continued, studying the Parabatai rune with a thoughtful face. ”What does Jace feel about all this…”

”Yikes!” shuddered Alec, giving him a look, that promised murder. ”I don’t even need to tell you my turn-offs, you have a talent at finding them by yourself. Seriously? I don’t want you to mention ex-fiancés and JACE in our bed. Turn-off! Big, big turn-off! Yikes!”

Magnus tried to swallow the bubble of laughter that rose in his mouth, but failed miserably. 

”You’re incredibly cute when you’re angry. That’s your talent, Alexander. And so, I provided you with another one, just to make up for my mistake. Pouty Alexander is so cute, I could eat him. In every sense of that word,” he winked, making Alec blush and cursing himself for doing so. 

”Your voice,” he said, and flipped them over, so now it was him on top, with his legs on either side of the warlock’s thighs. Magnus didn’t seem to mind at all. ”Your voice is like beautiful music. Smooth like velvet and so very unique. I never heard a more comforting melody,” he said, sealing the statement with another kiss.

”You’re a poet, darling” Magnus responded, impressed and moved beyond reason by the honest declaration. Now it was his turn to flip their positions, but this time he climbed a little higher on the archers body, and snapped his fingers to activate his magic. 

Alec looked on in awe as the curtains pulled themselfs together, blocking the golden sunlight and putting the room into a comforting semi-darkness, that turned very intimate, when floating little spot of lights lit up all around them. The change in athmosphere was clear, and Alec knew they were moving toward a very satisfing destination. It was only when one of the mysterious lights floated towards the bed, that he realised, Magnus didn’t just made the room darker, but changed the formerly golden sheets into a deep, sexy purple. 

”Your skin,” spoke Magnus ever so softly, adjusting the strenght of his voice to the new mood in the room, ”this exquisite, enticing white layer of skin, splattered with black runes, spread out for me in all it’s fabulous glory on my favourite kyoto-purple sheets… It’s a vision. There are no words to describe how much it turns me on,” he said, grinding down his hips once, twice, many times in perfect cordination, bringing their hard cocks together with only the thin, purple sheet separating them. Their moans turned desperate, frantic, hungry sounds tearing from their throats in such a perfect unison, as if a piece of perfectly componated symphony. 

Alec had no idea how the situation escalated so quickly. He wanted it to last longer, he really did, but the need to reach completion overwritten every concious thought, he still had in his fevered mind. 

With only his instincs providing guideance, he clutched at the sheet, the last barrier separating them, and pulled and pulled and pulled, until the cool silk slided from between them to the ground, finally allowing skin to skin contact. As the coolness of the sheets transformed into the firey burning hotness of flesh against hot flesh, Alec knew, he has only a few seconds left to take action. 

There was one more thing… One little detail missing, to perfect an already perfect moment.

With trembling hands he reached out, framing his lover’s face into his huge palms, and in a voice he hardly recognized as his own, he exclaimed. ”Your eyes,” heaved Alec with desperation. ”Those lovely, beautiful cat-eyes. I want to see them again. I want to look into them as we come. Please!” He was begging and he knew it, but it didn’t matter, because he wanted Magnus, he wanted ALL of him, his skin, his voice, his heart, his love and his kind-hearted, wonderful soul reflected through those impossible eyes, that he only had the chance to see once before. 

And there they were!

From one moment to the next, the brown of his warlock’s eyes transformed into the most incredible mix of golden colours, and it was the moment they both let go, clutching each other so hard they were leaving marks, while riding out their orgasm and shouting into the kiss, that sealed their mouth together.

And when Alec came down from his high, with Magnus’ spent body on his heaving chest, he realized, that the firsts in his life can turn into dazzling seconds and incredible thirds and the endless possibilities suddenly seemed very-very appealing with his cat-eyed warlock lover by his side.


End file.
